


A Real Smile, An Illusory Smile

by Sweet_Buttercream



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Angst, F/F, aaaaaaaangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Buttercream/pseuds/Sweet_Buttercream
Summary: Melchior's illusions at Aball bring back Velvet's memories of her days in the village with Niko. Why can't she just forget about the past...?





	A Real Smile, An Illusory Smile

“Geez Velvet, you can be such a kid sometimes!” 

Niko smiled at her as she helped Velvet up off the ground. 

“Your hair’s a mess now! Come on, sit down over here, I’ll comb it for you.” 

Velvet thought how gentle Niko’s hands were as she combed her hair. While Niko stood behind her, she could feel the warmth from her body and smell the faint scent of the flowers that Niko tended. 

 

Velvet jolted awake. It had been a while since she had had a dream about the past, but this one had been different, somehow. But why was she dreaming of Niko now? The answer was obvious, of course, since they had just broken through Melchior’s illusions in Aball. Try as she might to think about something else, literally _anything_ else, the memories of her time with Niko kept flooding back. 

She remembered the times that Niko had talked about her daydreams of marrying a rich doctor and moving to the big city. Niko had always had a big imagination, and loved to spin elaborate tales for her own amusement, something that Velvet had always admired about her. She remembered the times they had played together with her two dogs Orthie and Russ, and the times they had spent cooking together because of the recipes that Velvet had promised to teach her. 

Despite all her dreams of moving out of Aball, Niko never did end up leaving the village. She had always been kind, and understanding, and right there by Velvet’s side. 

“Even if you’re scary, you’re still you!” Niko ran up to Velvet and grabbed her hand. Niko looked up at her with a pleading look in her eyes. “Please, Velvet. Stay here, in the village, with all of us…” 

_I killed her. I killed everyone. In fact, I even killed them all a second time. So I can’t go back._

Velvet repeated those words to herself and shook her head to get rid of the memory of the illusory Niko from a few days before. Why was it that every time she thought of Niko, she felt an ache in her chest? …Magilou had mentioned that Melchior’s spell had drawn from Velvet’s deepest, innermost desires. What did that mean…? 

Velvet pulled her legs up to herself and rested her head on her knees. What was it that she had really wanted? 

A sudden memory popped into Velvet’s head, one that had happened with the real Niko. 

“Thank you, Velvet. You’re really the best friend a girl like me could ask for…” Niko’s smile that day had been dazzling and radiant. 

 

 _Oh, I get it now…_

_I loved her, didn’t I? … but why am I just realizing this now?_

Velvet once again thought of Niko smiling at her. Her vision clouded up as she felt her tears gently start to fall. 

_Why didn’t I tell her when I still had the chance?_

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I wanted to try to write something... a little more angsty, but I'm not so sure how it turned out lol
> 
> The first time I played the game, right at the beginning, I thought that a Velvet and Niko ship might be kinda cute!
> 
> And I mean, the return to Aball scene! After Niko sees her demonic left arm, she says "you're still you"   
> ?????  
> Like Niko's saying she'll accept Velvet no matter her identity? And then she grabs her demonic hand and begs her to stay in the village!  
> I mean, aside from saying "I love you," she practically confessed!
> 
> And THEN, Magilou reveals that the illusion is based off of the target's desires or something like that??? So, like.... you're saying Velvet wanted to hear Niko say something like that????
> 
> I still think about that stuff a lot
> 
> Anyway, sorry for rambling lol, and thanks for reading!


End file.
